The invention relates to an apparatus for preparing a beverage fit for consumption, such as coffee, tea, chocolate and cappuccino. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for preparing a beverage comprising a brew chamber defining a volume for containing at least one container with a soluble or extractable product for preparing said beverage.
EP-A-0 904 717 discloses an apparatus with a holder with an inner space for a pill-shaped pouch, manufactured from filter paper and filled with ground coffee, that rests on the bottom of the inner space. The inner space is closed off by a cover. The cover comprises an opening through which, via a hose, hot water can be fed to the inner space. Adjacent its circumferential edge, the cover further comprises a sealing ring closed in itself.
A problem associated with the prior art holder is that this holder is not suitable for pouches or containers of different diameters that are available on the market or multiple containers.